I Will Come For You
by AlexaVeela
Summary: El silencio sepulcral se rompe a causa de un sollozo, una voz interna se burla de su dolor regocijándose de su sabiduría; "Esto tarde o temprano ocurriría"


**Hola chicos! Espero que les agrade este one – shot. Estaba escuchando la canción de I'd Come For You de Nickelback cuando empecé a escribirlo. Me enamore por completo de esta pareja y aquí está mi pequeña aportación desde México, espero que les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Perdon por algun error ortografico.**

**~x~**

**I will come for you**

Solo un momento más, eso es todo lo que ella necesita. Su postura comienza a romperse y al igual que un soldado herido, necesita de una sanación. El silencio sepulcral se rompe a causa de un sollozo, una voz interna se burla de su dolor regocijándose de su sabiduría; "_Esto tarde o temprano ocurriría"._

Marley Rose simplemente se aleja por el pasillo principal con las palabras de Kitty resonando en su cabeza.

_-Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Nunca serás lo suficiente buena para mí y si alguien se entera, te juro que hare tu vida infierno._

La joven logra salir de McKinley con su corazón roto en mil pedazos. El dolor que experimenta no se compara a ni siquiera al de las burlas e insultos que recibe día tras día. Ella logra llegar a casa con los ojos rojos e hinchados, tiene que ser fuerte para ocultar lo que sucede.

-Marley, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta su madre con preocupación.

-Nada. –Responde en voz baja. No es necesario alzar la vista para saber que su madre no está convencida.- Voy a estar bien.

-Pero…

-Mamá por favor, no insistas. –Interrumpe frunciendo el ceño sin ver el rostro de la mujer frente a ella.

Rose guarda silencio, un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su hija. Ese comportamiento se ha repetido las últimas semanas, Marley se ha vuelto retraída y muy reservada. Ya no suele ir a la cocina a visitarla y al llegar a casa apenas y logra hablar con ella. Quisiera evitarlo pero su intuición de madre le advierte que algo malo sucede.

-Estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites, Marley.

Con un movimiento rápido la chica se dirige a su habitación, sus ojos azules nuevamente están llenos de lagrimas. Aunque esta vez no es a causa de Kitty, sino de ella misma.

~x~

Al siguiente día en la escuela, la rutina no tarda en comenzar. Los granizados se repiten a lo largo del día y es cuestión de ser observadores para saber que cierta Cheerio está detrás de ellos. Al paso de los días la tristeza de haber terminado su relación con Kitty va desapareciendo, dando lugar al enojo y frustración por los actos de la chica más pequeña.

Es cierto que ella es de una posición económica más baja, que su ropa no es de marca y que no goza de los lujos que Kitty disfruta. Pero Kitty no es perfecta como cree, se equivoco cuando dijo que no era lo suficientemente buena para ella… Marley Rose es más que suficiente para cualquier persona. Así que con esa antigua confianza y actitud amable logra nuevamente integrarse con los demás, no importa que reciba tres granizados por día si eso significa ver la cólera de Kitty por no verla destruida.

Se ha cansado de preguntarse el porqué Kitty siempre ha actuado de esa manera, incluso cuando aún era su pareja.

-Marley, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Dice Jake acercándose con nerviosismo.

-Claro. –Contesta cerrando su casillero y observarlo con atención.

Extrañamente las voces alrededor desaparecen y el único sonido que puede entender es la voz del chico frente a ella. Su nerviosismo le parece divertido y trata de disimularlo con una sonrisa pequeña, Marley conoce las intenciones de Jake. Lo ha notado en las miradas furtivas que le dirige cuando cree que no lo ve, en sus movimientos torpes y ese tartamudeo cuando habla con ella.

El tiempo transcurre y Marley ha comprendido que Kitty ya no es alguien importante, ni siquiera un digno recuerdo que guardar. De alguna manera su corazón comienza a recuperarse y creer que puede haber alguien más que cuide de él.

-Quisiera decirte que tu último solo en el club fue grandioso. Al igual que todos los otros. –Agrega con una sonrisa tímida.- Así que me preguntaba si….¿ te gustaría hacer un dueto conmigo?

Los ojos azules de la joven recorren el rostro de Jake con simpatía, sus palabras han causado un rubor en sus mejillas y ella acepta sin vacilación provocándole una gran sonrisa. Kitty contempla escena a unos metros, su corazón esta latiendo dolorosamente y por un momento imagina que está sangrando por ello. Su máscara de hielo amenaza con romperse, la culpa y arrepentimiento han sido insoportables.

Nadie lo podría creer, pero ella se arrepiente de haber terminado con Marley. Desearía haber podido evitar ese estúpido impulso, porque nadie excepto Marley, la había hecho sentir cómoda consigo misma. Tal vez porque la chica era inocente e ingenua, con buenos sentimientos. El timbre de salida marca el final de la jornada escolar, Kitty sabe que el tiempo para ser honesta ha llegado y también su oportunidad para recuperar a Marley.

La puerta del Glee Club puede distinguirse y el nerviosismo se apropia de su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder. Ella termina por alejarse y salir de McKinley con lágrimas de impotencia manchando su rostro. Los pensamientos llenos de lamentación y arrepentimiento comienzan a llegar uno tras otro.

Sola en su habitación, Kitty observa la ultima foto de Marley y ella. Ambas sonríen con felicidad, sin ninguna preocupación. Con ese sentimiento de rendición y esperanza, la rubia toma su diario para comenzar a escribir todo lo que pasa, confiesa una parte de ella que nadie conoce y jamás han visto o verán

_Querido diario:_

_Ha pasado un mes desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida. No puedo creer lo que dije, porque no quise decirlo. Marley Rose ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, No sé porque termine con ella, no sé porque le dije cosas que no sentía, no sé porque permití que mis aires de grandeza me vendaran los ojos y cerraran mi mente… Estoy arrepentida. Se ya no importa, porque el daño ya está hecho, pero si tuviera el valor de acercarme a ella le pediría que me perdone, aunque no lo merezca. Haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, incluso hasta arrastrarme por el mundo._

_Finalmente se lo que significa perder a alguien. Todos estos días que pase fuera de mi alma, me han hecho comprender lo importante que ella era para mí. Quizás ella nunca lo sabrá, pero cada día a su lado tenía que luchar para no besarla frente a todos, tenía que mentir diciendo lo mucho que me desagradaba cuando en realidad ella alegraba mi día. Ahora estoy viendo las consecuencias de mis actos y lo único que puedo hacer es tragarme los celos cuando habla con Jake_

_No puedo resignarme a perderla, no después de todo lo que he tenido que enfrentar. No importa lo que se atraviese en mi camino, aquí y ahora voy a luchar por ella._

~x~

El auditorio se encuentra en silencio mientras Marley se sienta en el escenario. Gracias a dios hasta el momento ningún granizado ha sido lanzado en su contra y por un momento su rostro se arrugo con preocupación. Durante el día no había visto a Kitty, ni había escuchado algo sobre ella.

No sabía si agradecer el hecho o preocuparse, su debate mental fue interrumpido por alguien acercándose hacia ella. La joven supuso que Jake había llegado con anticipación a su ensayo para el dueto. Sin embargo al levantar su mirada de las partituras se encontró con un rostro familiar y protagonista de algunas pesadillas.

-Kitty, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

-Vine por ti. –Responde la HBIC arrodillándose frente a ella.- Siempre he venido por ti.

Algo dentro de Marley la obliga a alejarse, quizás el temor a caer nuevamente en algo que creía superado.

-Ya basta, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo tolerar que desquites tu enojo con granizados pero esto no.

-Tienes que creerme, por favor.-Implora la rubia colocando su mano en su hombro.- Se que establecí nuestro amor en un punto sin aparente retorno, pero no puedo perderte. Perdóname Marley. Te juro que buscare la manera de reparar mi error, pero por favor…

-Kitty, detente. –Ordena alzando la voz.- Si lo que quieres es que te perdone, está bien. Pero sabes que yo no voy a regresar contigo. Di mi vida por ti, soportando tus insultos y granizados pero ya no más. Si alguna vez logre llegar a ti, ya no estoy segura de querer hacerlo de nuevo. No me importa lo que recuerdes, para mí ya no significa nada.

Por un momento la rubia contiene su respiración repitiéndose que solo ha sido su imaginación. Marley no puede estar diciendo eso. Las lágrimas comienzan acumularse en sus ojos pero a pesar del dolor en su pecho, ella no se dará por vencida con facilidad.

-Tienes que irte, Jake no debe tardar en llegar para ensayar.

Kitty se levanta del suelo con lentitud sin dejar observar a la chica frente a ella Su cabeza se mueve afirmativamente y comienza a alejarse, aunque antes de dirigirse detrás del escenario se detiene haciendo una promesa que no está dispuesta a romper.

-En la medida en que aun haya vida en mi, te prometo que vendré por ti.

**~x~**

**Gracias por haber entrado!:)**

**Si crees que este one shot merece un review…**

**Adelante será bien recibido.  
**


End file.
